The present invention relates to a golf club head design, but more specifically, to golf club head having a design so uniquely structured and the versatility of weight distribution.
It is well known that many individuals require golf clubs having different weight specifications and certain weight distribution depending on the individuals likes as well as the physical capabilities of the individual and this is also true when a golfer encounters different courses whereby the golfer may require adjustment in the weight characteristic of the club. This is especially true where the putter is concerned, since it is used mainly on the green, whereby a short stroke is required to direct the ball to the cup. For example, if the putting surface is fast due to the shortness of the grass, then a lightweight would be considered more desirable for a more effective result. On the other hand, when the surface is slow, this may be the result of rain or recent watering causing the golfer to adjust to a heavier weight. One must also consider the physical, mental, and visual characteristics of each individual golfer. Some individuals who have stronger physical ability need only adjust the weight depending on the surface at play, rather than to try and adjust the force when striking the ball. By making the necessary adjustments as required at time of play, the individual can maintain the same mental and visual attitude when striking the ball on a fast or slow surface.